The use of distillation to purify products from olefins plants is well known in the art. Conventional distillation schemes typically have utilized “sharp-split” distillation, wherein each distillation column is used to make a sharp separation between adjacent components of a homologous series. In a sharp-split distillation sequence, each component leaves the distillation column in a single product stream, either as overheads or bottoms. An inherent inefficiency in sharp-split distillation can be observed by considering the number of phase changes necessary to produce a recoverable hydrocarbon component. For example, a hydrocarbon gas feed typically containing C1+ hydrocarbons, such as ethylene, is first condensed in a demethanizer, then revaporized in a deethanizer, and is finally condensed again as a liquid product from a C2 splitter. A total of three complete phase changes must be accomplished for all the ethylene. The same number of phase changes applies to ethane and propylene.
The number of phase changes needed to produce a hydrocarbon component such as ethylene can be reduced by utilizing a refinement upon conventional, sharp-split distillation. Such a refinement is known as distributed distillation. In a distributed distillation scheme, one or more of the feed components is “distributed” between the top and bottom of one or more distillation columns. Such schemes require less energy to operate than conventional sharp-split schemes. In addition, they provide additional degrees of freedom for energy optimization—namely the distribution ratio of the distributing components in each column. Finally, concepts of thermal coupling of columns can also be applied to olefins plant separations, further reducing energy requirements. Thermally coupled columns are those where at least some of the reboiling or condensing duty for one column is provided by a vapor or liquid sidedraw from another column. By doing so, the thermodynamically undesired “remixing” phenomenon can be minimized.
A discussion of distributed distillation that incorporates the features of thermal coupling is found in Manley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,054.) Manley recites fully thermally coupled embodiments for ethylene separation, including an embodiment that recites a front-end depropanizer ethylene recovery and purification process that utilizes full thermal coupling of the C2s distributor and ethylene distributor. The thermal coupling of the columns is integral to the claimed energy efficiency of this prior art process. It is important to note that all of the columns recited in Manley's embodiments operate at substantially the same pressure, with any differences in pressure due to typical hydraulic pressure drops through the columns, exchangers, and piping. Substantial differences in pressure between the columns would require vapor compression or liquid pumping between columns.
Manley recites that such a fully-coupled distributed distillation system has lower energy requirements than systems that are not thermally coupled. Conventional wisdom suggests that such an arrangement, being fully thermally coupled, would be more energy efficient than a scheme that has no couples or is only partially thermally coupled.
Surprisingly, we have found out that such a fully distributed distillation sequence is not as energy efficient as this invention. Two of the thermal couples taught by Manley, specifically the thermal couple between the C2 distributor and deethanizer columns and the thermal couple between the ethylene distributor and the deethanizer or C2 splitter, actually increase the energy requirement for the process when implemented in a conventional cracker with conventional refrigeration equipment. The distillation system of this invention, therefore, does not include these couples and represents an unexpected improvement in energy savings as compared to Manley.
In addition, it has been found that removing these two thermal couples allows the deethanizer/C2 splitter to be operated at a lower, more optimal pressure than the rest of the distillation sequence. The full thermal coupling recited by Manley, on the other hand, requires that all columns be operated at roughly the same pressure, or utilize energy intensive vapor recompression between columns.